Ichiraku Conversation Stand
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: Random Naruto characters having random conversations at the ramen shop. --**am taking requestiong conversation topics**--
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Trying something new here. See if I can beat the system.

Convo 1: Sakura and Ino

Sakura and Ino decided to have a lunch out since there were no misions and the village was in a state of peace. And what better place to grab a bit then Ichiraku Ramen Stand? No where of course! Where else are they going to get diet ramen? Anyway.. they went and settled themselves into their stools and placed their orders.

Sakura, "Who do you think would be a better bottom? Naruto or Sasuke?"

Ino, "WTF?! Where'd that come from?"

Sakura, "Fanfiction of course!! And deviantart..."

Ino, "Yeah... I know..."

Sakura, "Not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing though."

Ino, "What do you mean?"

Sakura, "Well... yaoi's pretty hot. Specially with bishies... No... definetly with bishies."

Ino, "Well you're right with that. One image can turn a girl."

Sakura, "Or a boy."

Ino, "What??"

Sakura, "Nothing. So! Who would be a better bottom? Naruto or Sasuke?"

Ino, "Hmmmm... Kind of hard to say. I can't see Sasuke as being bottom because of all that Uchiha pride nonsense. But there's no way in hell Naruto would be the girl like nothing. Because of all that pride he has and stuff. And really... he does kind of fit the image of a girl but you can still tell he's a guy."

Sakura, "I know... It's cool and all making him the bottom but I think some people overdo the femine features on him."

Ino, "Like totally."

Sakura, "WTF??"

Ino, "Nevermind. Anyway... I think Sasuke would pounce Naruto first. That would make Naruto the bottom for sure."

Sakura, "I could see that. But what if they reached like a compromise and took turns with switching positions?"

Ino, "Um... do you not remember who we're talking about? I think if Sasuke took top he would not let it go."

Sakura, "Argh! It's kinda frustrating to think about. Valid points on all sides."

Ino, "It's easier to think about than other couples. Like... Neji and Gaara. Who would play seme there?"

Sakura, "Huh... that's a tough one. I think Neji would be bottom."

Ino, "I can't really see Neji taking anything up the ass."

Sakura, "Well someone has to!!"

Ino, "Why can't it be Gaara?"

Sakura, "Cause Gaara's like... Gaara."

Ino, "... And?"

Sakura, "I don't know. He's seems like he'd be anyone's seme. Like no doubt about anyone he would top. Even Neji."

Ino, "I don't even know how they ended up a pairing... Have they ever met?"

Sakura, "... Other than after that rescue mission... I don't know... I don't think so. How did that happen?"

Ino, "Whatever. Guess it's not like the weirdest pairing ever."

Sakura, "What would be the weirdest pairing?"

Ino, "Hmmmm... Neji and Kiba?"

Sakura, "Not that weird. How bout... Shikamaru and Sasuke?"

Ino, "Kinda I guess... Kaka-sensei and Naruto."

Sakura, "Gai-sensei and Lee."

Ino, "That would be expected. Shino and Kankuro."

Sakura, "Sorta... Gaara and Kankuro."

Ino, "That wouldn't be weird. That would just be gross."

Sakura, "Yeah you're right... Akamaru and anyone."

Ino, "That's even grosser!!"

Sakrua, "Even grosser?? Well... what about Orochimaru and anyone?"

Ino, "Kill me with a spoon!! That's just downright nasty. Anyone includes anyone he's come into contact with!!"

Sakura, "Like Jiraiya-sannin."

Ino, "Or Sandaime."

Both girls screamed.

Ino, "MENTAL IMAGE!!"

Sakura, "DEAR GOD IT BURNS!!"

They both went into hyperventalation and calmed down slowly after.

Sakura, "I think we should just stop there."

Ino, "Yeah. I think so to."

END

(shrugs) A chatspeak fic without it actually being chatspeak. Think I did pretty good with that challenge. If anyone read this and has a conversation they want to see done just drop a review. Please??


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No!!

Aaaahhhhkay I'm gonna update this since these kindsa chapters don't take very long to get down and I can do them in a jiffy. Unlike certain other chatpers that I have to redo! T.T Who knew putting a entire school year into one chapter would take so long? Guess it doesn't help that I made Ron a english ninja. Completely different side story. -.-' But anyway.. yeah this one was suggested by milady.otaku who I love so much because she reviews. So a hearty thanks out to you milady.

--  
Chapter 2: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, TenTen, and Neji  
--

The next day brought a different sort of group to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. In any case it was good business so it's not Teuchi was complaining. As soon as everyone gto their bowl and started eating, a very interesting question was asked.

Naruto, "Hey.. I was thinking-"

Shikamaru, "A troublesome thing."

Naruto, "Shut up! Anyway I was thinking.. if we weren't ninja, what do you guys think you would be?"

The question made all of them tilt their head to the left and look into the distance. (a/n: total JD style)

TenTen, "I guess I would work with weapons still. Probably own a store and sell whatever I made to shinobi."

Naruto, "That's boring! TenTen you're boring!"

TenTen, "What the hell did you expect?! If I wasn't a ninja that's probably what I'd be doing!"

Naruto, "Actually that's what I did expect you to say. It's predicatable therefore it's boring."

TenTen, "Whatever."

Naruto, "Don't be mad at me just cause you're boring. What about you Sai?"

Sai, "Hmmm... Well I am good with drawing. Perhaps I'd be a artist."

Naruto, "That was more boring then TenTen! Sai! You're boring!!"

Sai, "How am I boring?"

Naruto, "Anyone could guess that you would be a artist or something. Something else that's predictable and once again very boring."

Shikamaru, "What did you want him to say?"

Naruto, "I don't know. Saying something like tattoo artist would be more interesting of something. But just saying artist... that's boring!"

Shikamaru, "You're probably just to demanding."

Naruto, "What would you be Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru, "Troublesome... I'd be a national shoji champion and then start up my own school to teach others how to become as masterful as me."

Naruto, "Really?!"

Shikamaru, "No. I'd probably be working with the deer or the medical place on my family's property."

Naruto, "I don't know why I thought you'd be different. Neji?"

Neji, "..."

TenTen, "Neji?"

Neji, "I'm thinking... I don't know what I would be."

Shikamaru, "Well I don't think it would be something that many people think of after starting some kind of career."

TenTen, "That'd be definitely true for Neji. I mean he's like ninja gift from God."

Shikamaru, "..."

Neji, "..."

Naruto, "..."

Sai, "..."

TenTen, "I mean... Ahhh... I'm never coming out with you guys again."

Neji, "(cough) Well... I suppose I would have just devoted myself to being a guardian to Hinata-sama. That is after all what my father told me I was meant to do. So I suppose I would still need some sort of training. But I wouldn't be in the ninja ranks."

Naruto, "Ahhh that's boring to. You guys are all boring. It's like everything all of you said is something that anyone would expect you to say."

Shikamaru, "Fine then Naruto. What would you do?"

Naruto, "Hmmmm... I'd open my own ramen shop."

Shikamaru, "..."

Neji, "..."

TenTen, "..."

Sai, "..."

Naruto, "What?"

Everyone, "You're boring!"

--

Ahhh... It's short sorry. but in my defense i was writing scraps of it on ... well scraps of paper in the backseat of a speeding car going down a windy road in uptown whittier. i'd rather not say more than that. just in case you know? It wasn't exactly something responsible adults do. -.-'


End file.
